Roxas, Tell Me More
by Irma Lair
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que recuerdo del tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos. Muchas cosas que puedo decir sobre él. Pero ahora ya sería inútil explicarlas. Axel... Abrazaré estos recuerdos, en silencio... hasta que llegue mi hora. Akuroku.


**Roxas, Tell Me More**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts NO me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura, Disney, Square Enix, etc… Este fanfic está hecho sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo le he escrito por diversión, para entretener a los fans del Akuroku. Y bueno, la misma nota pesada de siempre XD: En mis fanfics, los incorpóreos SÍ tienen sentimientos, por que según mi propia teoría, Ansem el Sabio se equivocaba con respecto a ellos. Creo que realmente SÍ pueden sentir, sólo que de diferente manera a los seres con corazón.**

**¡Ah!. Y este fic lo narra Roxas, ¿vale?. Es un **_**Roxas POV.**_** Bien, ya está. ¡Espero que os guste!. **

* * *

"**‒Aún sigue conmigo en cada brisa que susurra, en la noche su voz me canta, por la mañana su beso me despierta. Su sombra siempre estará a mi lado.  
‒¿Siempre?.‒Preguntó la joven con suavidad.  
‒Siempre, hasta que esté en la tumba y el viento sople la arena hacia la eternidad y no quede rastro de nuestras vidas."**

**(La única esposa – Lucy Gordon.)**

* * *

¡Fuego!. Verde esmeralda…

_¿Lo captas?_

Hay muchas cosas que recuerdo de aquel tiempo. Muchas cosas que puedo decir sobre él. Pero sería una tontería explicarlas todas. Algo inútil ya.

Desde su libro preferido, su comida predilecta, hasta sus pequeñas manías (por ejemplo, que odiaba los espacios demasiado cerrados, y al principio le daban asco los helados de sal marina...); así podría seguir y seguir durante horas y horas.

También podría perder el tiempo describiendo su olor, su calidez. Podría explicaros cuan tozudo era, tan aventurero y temerario.

Pero sería una estupidez.

Sólo necesito decir que era el amo indiscutible del fuego, un alma libre. Que sus ojos, grandes y electrizantes, eran de un intenso verde esmeralda, y que era pelirrojo (sus cabellos de punta flameaban cómo jamás he visto en ninguna otra persona.)

Y ya está.

Oh, sí. Y era alto, lo olvidaba.

Y tenía un punto de mal genio bastante ardiente. Vaya, eso es gracioso.

_**Él **_realmente **sí** era ardiente. Su cuerpo superaba muchísimo la temperatura corporal humana. Cualquier termómetro hubiera estallado al contacto de _**Axel**_.

Ardía. Todo él. Sin embargo, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo nunca era asfixiante, ni tan siquiera en verano. Era agradable.

Cómo la luz del sol en otoño, derritiendo el frío.

Pero ya estoy diciendo demasiado. No es necesario añadir nada más.

...

...

Excepto algún detalle sobre el eco de su risa, quizá. Era explosiva. Cuando era auténtica; y no cuentan sus sonrisas sardónicas ladeadas, ni sus risitas sarcásticas. Me refiero a su auténtica risa, la que pocas veces exhibía, sólo cuando era realmente _feliz_ y apartaba por unos instantes su aire desafiante. Entonces, su sonrisa era brillante y cegadora, y sus carcajadas inundaban de calor a cualquier alma, por triste o sola que se sintiera.

Pocas veces reía con verdadera _felicidad_. No se pasaba el día haciendo el idiota cómo por ejemplo Demyx.

Aunque con eso no quiero decir que Axel fuera serio. Al contrario. Pero todas sus bromas y sarcasmos, en el fondo, destilaban el mismo vacío. Al menos, al principio de todo, cuando aún no habíamos descubierto que juntos éramos uno.

Realmente, Axel pensaba que siendo un incorpóreo no podía sentir absolutamente nada. Siempre dijo que cuando me conoció, sus ideas cambiaron por completo. Cuando se fijó en mí, el miembro más joven de la Organización XIII.

Siempre decía que yo le había traído la... _felicidad_. La autentica felicidad que según Ansem el Sabio nos había sido negada, por no tener un corazón.

...

...

No hay mucho más que explicar.

Sólo... que él podía lograrlo todo. Cualquier cosa. Y que era un pesado... Siempre conseguía todo cuanto quería. Todo.

Cómo odiaba al principio, cuando era nuevo en la Organización, su _maldita _coletilla: "¿Lo captas?". Siempre decía lo mismo, en cualquier situación. En cualquier lugar. A todo el mundo."¿Lo captas?". "¿Lo captas?".

"**Roxas, voy a por un helado. ¿Lo captas?", "Roxas, por ahí está el Rascacielos de los Recuerdos, ¿lo captas?". **

Para cualquier cosa utilizaba aquella _absurda_, _estúpida, cargante; amada, añorada y lejana _frase, a la que acabé acostumbrándome, vaya que sí.

Ahora es cuando más extraño me siento, sin escucharla junto a mi oído a cada momento.

La... añoro. Cómo a _él._ Muchísimo.

Muchísimo.

...

...

Quiero aclarar que... nunca había conocido a una persona como él. El brillo de sus ojos aún me atormenta en la oscuridad. Cómo una maldición. Recordándome todos los días, a todas horas, que él ya no está aquí. Y que no volverá.

Él me protegía. De todo y de todos. Desde algún miembro de la Organización que se burlaba de mí sólo por ser el más joven e inexperto, hasta de los peligros a los que nos exponíamos en las misiones a las que nos enviaba Xemnas.

Nunca permitía que me sucediera nada malo. Ni que nadie me hablara mal.

_Nunca. Nunca. Nunca._

Nunca me falló. Jamás.

Hasta que murió.

...

...

Pero son cosas que ya no vale la pena decir... Es una tontería, sí, explicarlas ya.

...

Cómo por ejemplo, que Axel brillaba con luz propia.

Había algo salvaje, tempestuoso en él. Su carácter desinhibido nunca pasaba desapercibido por nadie. Tenía un magnetismo especial... Un "algo" que los demás no teníamos, que era único y personalmente suyo...

Sí. Cómo un aura de seguridad en sí mismo, de poder y virilidad. Muy pocos se atrevían a contrariarle. Sabían que había algo implícitamente peligroso en él, más allá de sus poderes como incorpóreo.

...

...

...

El rojo era su color preferido. Amaba sus chakrams. Y el fuego. Le gustaba el peligro, la sensación de adrenalina. Cuando sus ojos cómo esmeraldas brillaban demasiado significaba que se le había ocurrido algún plan. Odiaba la Organización. Y yo...

..._Yo le hacía sentir cómo si tuviera corazón._

...

No hay mucho más que decir, ahora que... ya no está.

Ahora que él ya no volverá. Una persona tan fantástica, tan increíble, tan maravillosa... que ahora ya no "existe". Aunque quizá, "existir" no sea una buena palabra para definir la vida de un incorpóreo.

El caso es que ya no está. Se ha ido. Para siempre.

Jamás, jamás podré volver a ver el brillo de aquellos ojos... Ni el destellar de su sonrisa.

...

Sobra decir lo de siempre: que le echaré de menos, que nunca le olvidaré...

Sobran las palabras. Es mejor el silencio.

Abrazar los recuerdos queridos, y nunca dejarlos marchar. En silencio.

No hace falta decir nada más sobre él. Ya no vale la pena. Es inútil.

...

Me he dado cuenta de que mis ojos han estado secos todo el tiempo, mientras hablaba de él. Es curioso que sienta tanta angustia y ni siquiera sea capaz de llorar.

Tal vez sea por que ni todas las lágrimas y sollozos del mundo podrían demostrar el _dolor_ y la _solead_ que hay en mí desde que Axel murió. Ya ni siquiera me quedan fuerzas para llorarle. No vale la pena. Es inútil.

No volverá, por muchas lágrimas que vierta por él.

Sí, sobran las palabras. Es mejor el silencio.

...

...

Prefiero callar.

Por que si sigo rememorando a la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes... probablemente cerraré los ojos, y tal vez no los volveré a abrir... hasta que el silencio apacigüe mi interior para siempre. Cuando ya no quede ni rastro de mi paso por éste mundo.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola!. Soy yo, Irma Lair . Bueno, aquí presento otro de mis fics Akuroku . ¡Adoro a Axel & Roxas!. Y me dan tanta pena T_T. Aunque en mis fics sólo les hago sufrir U_U.**

**Cómo siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews!. ¡En especial a los que me dejaron Coments en "Red Vision" y en "Don't tell this firey name", mis otras historias Akuroku!.**

"**Roxas, Tell me More" es un poco más sencilla y rápida que Red Vision y Don't Tell. La verdad es que llevaba un tiempo queriendo escribir un **_**Roxas Pov**_ **acerca de sus sentimientos por Axel, al que ya no volverá a ver T_T.**

**Y de esa idea nació "Roxas, Tell Me More" -. Este fic también sigue la línea trágica de los otros que he escrito. Me gustaría mucho, en un futuro, hacer otro One-shot Akuroku, pero esta vez absolutamente Fluff, sin drama y con Axy y Roxy muy felices juntos . Para compensar todo lo que les he hecho sufrir en mis otros fics T-T. Haber si lo escribo .**

**El cachito de libro que hay en cursiva arriba del todo, el que es de la autora Lucy Gordon, le va muy bien a la historia, ¿verdad?. ¡Me encanta ése trozo del libro **_**La única esposa**_ **T_T!. Y creo que en "Roxas, Tell Me More" quedaba que ni pintado. Me debatía entre el trocito de Lucy Gordon, o un cachito de Cumbres Borrascosas. Finalmente me decanté por el primero, el de Cumbres me lo reservo para otro fic Akuroku.**

**¡Ah, por cierto!. Aclaraciones:**

**En este párrafo: **

"Cómo odiaba al principio, cuando era nuevo en la Organización, su _maldita _coletilla.". **_"Maldita"_ está en cursiva por que Roxas lo dice cariñosamente, recordando lo molesta que le parecía al principio, pero lo mucho que empezó a adorarla después (sí, la coletilla de "¿Lo captas?". ¿Quién no la adora?).**

**Otra pequeña aclaración, párrafo:**

"Si sigo rememorando a la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes…probablemente cerraré los ojos, y tal vez no los volveré a abrir... hasta que el silencio apacigüe mi interior para siempre. Cuando ya no quede ni rastro de mi paso por éste mundo."

**Aquí Roxas quiere decir que, si sigue recordando a Axel, puede que decida rendirse a sus recuerdos, puede que decida sumergirse en ellos, cómo en un sueño, hasta la muerte.**

**Siempre hago algunas aclaraciones, por si acaso alguna cosa del fic me ha quedado incomprensible. ¡Perdón si alguna vez ha sido así!. Aún soy muy novata.**

**Si no entendéis algo de la historia o cualquier cosa, ¡escribidme un MP y os contestaré encantada cualquier duda!.**

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia, aunque fuera corta y sencillita. ¡De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews!. ¡Sois lo mejor! O!.**

**Si os a gustado "Roxas, tell me more", dejad review, por favor. ¡Adoro vuestros comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y me ayudan a corregir mis fallos! . **

**Podéis decirme cualquier cosa: críticas, fallos, lo que más os ha gustado… Lo que sea.**

**¡Nos leemos!.**


End file.
